Héritier
by Plum'oh
Summary: Post-FE6. Tu dois rester fort, contrôler ton image, et décider pour le futur, le tien et celui du peuple.


**Rating :** K

 **Résumé :** Tu dois rester fort, contrôler ton image, et décider pour le futur, le tien et celui du peuple.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Nintendo, Intelligent Systems.

Hola tout le monde !

Ceci est ma contribution pour pouvoir invoquer Roy dans Fire Emblem Heroes, parce que même après avoir dépensé plus de 60 orbes en hard summoning, il ne veut pas venir.

Plus sérieusement, j'aime explorer les possibilités et la mentalité des persos lorsqu'ils sont confrontés à des situations qui leur échappent. C'est une fic post-FE6, Ninian!Roy, donc spoilers ? (enfin, si vous jouez à Heroes ce n'est plus tellement un spoiler haha)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **One-shot :** Héritier

Tu regardes tes mains. Elles ne sont pas si différentes que ça. Les mains de Lilina sont douces et fines, et tu te doutes qu'elle en prend soin pour apparaître devant les autres nobles comme une lady digne de ce nom, malgré le fait qu'elle manipule les éléments à sa guise telle une déesse, les doigts tournant les pages des tomes avec dextérité. Celles de Wolt sont calleuses, témoins de son entraînement acharné au tir à l'arc, endurcies à force de rater puis de réussir, manifestant également son désir d'être aussi doué que sa mère afin de protéger sa nation et les personnes qui lui sont chères.

Les tiennes sont celles d'un guerrier ayant appris le maniement de l'épée pour être soldat, mais aussi pour être noble, pour être la figure qui dirige la nation et qui inspire courage et détermination. Tes doigts firmes ressemblent à ceux de Wolt, mais dans leur essence ils sont ceux de Lilina. Cela ne te dérange pas. Tu sais ce que tu vaux, tu sais ce que les gens attendent de toi, même si ce n'est pas forcément ce que tu veux.

Tu te regardes dans la glace, cheveux mal coiffés et bandeau taché, nez retroussé et les lèvres pincées. Tu respires profondément, conjurant l'image que tu dois déployer face aux armées et au peuple. Stable, sûr de toi, impeccable physiquement et mentalement, à la fois proche de tous et distant des regards indiscrets. Ton père t'a appris à montrer juste ce qu'il faut pour attiser la curiosité, et pour écarter les audacieuses rumeurs. Marcus t'a enseigné la posture du leader qui n'est ébranlé par rien, pas même par la mort de ses camarades.

Monde cruel, aux méthodes cruelles, aux apparences cruelles.

Tu fléchis tes doigts et les poses sur tes oreilles. Elles sont pointues.

Tu te regardes encore dans la glace, et tes yeux bleus sont imprégnés d'un carmin inhabituel.

Tu soupires, fermes les paupières, invoquant toutes les divinités qui voudront bien t'écouter afin de t'aider.

Tu ne sais pas gérer une situation pareille. Tu ne sais pas comment l'accepter sans paniquer. Tu ne paniques que très rarement. Tu le savais depuis un moment déjà, pourtant, mais sans signes visibles tu ne t'étais pas beaucoup inquiété.

Tu as vingt ans, ton père s'est retiré, trop faible pour continuer à régner sur Pherae, et tu t'apprêtes à monter sur le trône, tel le héros de Lycia que tu es. Mais avant d'être héros de Lycia, tu es marquis de Pherae. Marcus n'a exprimé aucune inquiétude quant aux événements. Sire Lowen, Sire Merlinus, Tante Rebecca, Oncle Wil, ont tous déclaré que tu feras un merveilleux travail et que la nation entière t'aimera, car ils aiment d'ores et déjà le garçon qui a mené l'armée de l'Alliance de Lycia à la victoire.

Ils n'ont pas exprimé d'inquiétude.

Ils t'ont tous dit que le peuple de Pherae adorait Lady Ninian.

Tu n'es pas sûr que le peuple connaissait son secret, qui est devenu tien.

Peux-tu réellement te montrer devant le peuple que tu dois chérir et protéger sous cette forme, qu'ils ne comprendront probablement pas ? Idenn est retournée à Arcadia dans le plus grand des silences, en compagnie de Sophia et de Fae, et tu doutes que beaucoup de gens voient les créatures qui ont failli détruire le monde d'un bon œil. C'est irrationnel. Ils ne comprendront pas. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Tu clignes des yeux, et soudainement le rouge disparaît et laisse place au bleu habituel. Tu ne sens plus la forme étrange qu'ont prise tes oreilles. Ton sang ne bouillonne plus d'une manière agressive, presque vivante dans son désir d'externaliser ce qu'elle contient.

Cela fait un an que tu subis ces transformations, suffisantes pour soulever des questions, pas assez pour créer un malaise significatif. Des détails à peine perceptibles si l'on n'y prête pas attention. Lilina, Wolt, ton père et tes proches sont au courant tu ne peux pas le cacher et tu as besoin de soutien, alors tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire cavalier seul dans un terrain inconnu. Il s'agit cependant d'un aspect de ta personne que le peuple de Pherae ne découvrira pas. Pas tout de suite.

Ils ont aimé Lady Ninian, pour son rôle et sa gentillesse et sa bonté, mais ils n'ont aimé que ce qu'ils voyaient. Tu ne veux pas courir le risque de faire s'effondrer une nation que tu as, en compagnie de tes amis, redressée et préservée des maux du monde.

Tu es Elroy, Marquis de Pherae, Général Roy de l'ancienne Alliance de Lycia, Héros de Lycia, porteur de l'héritage des Dragons de glace.

Tu prends ta rapière et fais le vœu de t'en montrer digne.

* * *

 _J'adore_ le headcanon que "Roy" soit un diminutif pour "Elroy". C'est un petit détail, mais il est super cool.

Merci d'avoir lu /o/


End file.
